


I Need to Talk to You

by sadcooki



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is so painfully sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcooki/pseuds/sadcooki
Summary: Jonas and Mitch have been together a little while now, and things are going good.But there is something on Jonas' mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this comic is just so good, and I got it hard for these two boys, so I thought I'd throw in my own little contribution to the fanfics.  
> I wouldn't be surprised if this is just littered in errors eeeee but hopefully that doesn't take too much away from this.  
> I haven't made any fics since I was a freshman so sorry in advance and please enjoy~ <3

Mitch cursed softly under his breath as he made his way down to the cove. He could see the small flicks of blue light below and he hissed out a quick breath as he almost ate shit down the side of the cliff face.

He wasn't sure how Jonas hadn't managed to hear him stumble his way down the rocks, but he wasn't one to waste a chance to mess with the cute little shit. He barely breathed as he stepped up close behind him, his shins almost touching his back.

He leaned down quick, a hand snapping to a soft shoulder as he pressed his face to soft dark curls.

“Hey good there lookin'.”

Jonas nearly jumped out of his skin and it took everything in Mitch not to fall over from laughing. The spooked look quickly twisted up into that angry scowl that made Mitch's grin go soft. He laughed as the green lights twisted into red with tiny flecks of pink sparking as he peppered his boyfriend's neck in kisses.

“Mitch! Was that really necessary? You jerk!”

Mitch hummed, burying his face in soft curls.

“Sorry, Joey.” He didn't sound all that guilty.

“Hey I'm- Stop that I'm mad at you!” Jonas bit at his lip as a small laugh slipped past his frown. He could feel his annoyance crumble as Mitch slipped behind him and wrapped his ungodly long limbs around Jonas' soft torso.

“Spots, c'mon,” Mitch grinned against the freckled spot of neck he was currently busy kissing. He was a little surprised when Jonas melted against him and into his arms. He wasn't sure he'd ever get completely use to how comfortable Joey had become with him. He tried to get comfortable himself as his back was pressed against the cool stone of the cliff as they relaxed into each other.

“Fine, you big baby,” Jonas laughed as little wisps of pink floated on the air. Mitch's eyes followed them lazily before snapping back to the others eyes. It was a look so adoring it almost hurt. Jonas didn't know anyone could look at someone with such a soft look before, especially Mitch.

Even a few months ago it would have been near impossible for Jonas to imagine this, cuddled up with Mitch Mueller while the latter peppered him in shy little kisses.

Here he was though, listening to his old bully mumble cute little things dotted with some stuff that made him flush and shift closer to that firm body behind him.

“I was beginning to think you weren't coming this time,” Jonas said.

He felt a little silly admitting it, what with the way those large hands traced over him and pulled him closer, but it was a thought he had actually entertained for longer than he cared to think about. Mitch hadn't even been that late, and it had been so last minute he shouldn't have expected him to show up instantly.

Still, some small part of him had insisted that this was going to be the time he finally didn't come stumbling up to him with a too big. That he was just going to be stood up and things would go back to how they had been before their stupid project.

He snapped back to reality when Mitch brushed a curl from in front of his eye.

“You should know I'd come running for you. I was just running fashion late.”

Jonas rolled his eyes, feeling rough fingers try and sneak under his sweater.

“Fashionably late. Since when is anything you do fashionable?”

Mitch pouted at him and it sent him into a peal of laughter that sounded too loud out by the sea like this. It wasn't even all that funny, yet he soon felt Mitch laughing along with him as he tried to settle back down.

Eventually there was a warm silence.

Mitch hummed against the nape of Jonas' neck, sucking a mark there. He lived for these quiet little moments with his Joey.

It had been nearly two weeks since the last time they had been alone together without Sydney or Javier and Scratch tagging along. Soon there was going to be the prep for end of the year exams and graduation, and then Joey would have even less time than before. Sure they would see each other at school and call every day, but it wasn't near enough for him. He wanted to make the most of this little moment together.

“Mitch...”

“I've been missing a lil' alone time with you Joey,” He bit down a little bit, grinning at the sharp breath and flutter of pink lights. He took that as the go ahead, fingers playing with top of Jonas' jeans, his other hand pushing up his shirt for easier access.

Joey was so pliant, so soft and eager under his teasing hands and mean mouth, it was absolutely stunning.

Jonas wanted to stay like that forever. He was a few seconds from melting against the Mitch and completely forgetting the whole reason he had sneaked out of the house. He was so weak for him, it was almost embarrassing.

He gave himself a few more seconds before pulling away, if a bit reluctantly. He could feel his resolve weaken at how the arms around him didn't ease at first, and he had to resist the urge to just throw himself back into the kisses when Mitch whined.

“Babe, come back here.”

“Um, actually, Mitch. I need to talk with you.”

Jonas immediately regretted the wording when he felt Mitch freeze behind him. This wasn't a good sign and he wanted to just pretend he hadn't said anything. But he had already ruined the moment. Only way was to move forward.

Mitch's grip eased, but Jonas could feel those muscles tense. He was pretty sure Mitch was going to hear how hard his heart was pounding which did nothing to calm his nerves.

“Oh.”

He finally let the Jonas sit up, his eyes trained on the back of the smaller boy's head. He could see him hug his knees to his chest, and for split second he thought he could see a slight tremble.

That sweet silence didn't seem too damn sweet anymore to Mitch, but he couldn't think of anything to say now.

It was only after a few minutes of silence did he try and give Jonas a little push. He rubbed a circle on his boyfriend's arm, frowning at the way he jumped at the touch.

“I'm listening, Spots.”

“Yeah, I-” the words felt a little stuck, Jonas frowning as he leaned into Mitch's touch for a little more strength, “This is harder than I thought it would be, heck.

“I just- I've been thinking about this for a while, but then I could never figure out when was going to be a good time, or if I should bring it up at all?

“We haven't talked really about after high school, and every time I've tried you've changed the subject or I chickened out, a-and it's, um, getting a lot closer every day. I-”

Jonas finally seemed to pause to take a breath, though Mitch could see how nervous he was by how much tighter his hold on his legs got. Even with that, he could easily recognize the way he was speaking, it reminding him of the few times he had seen him try and talk with Dean. He was scared. Mitch could barely process the words and how upset Jonas seemed to be, his brain on high alert.

“And I've been looking at a lot of schools, and I've gotten accepted to a lot of them from all around, and um- Uh, I might have to move away. So, uh...”

_He's going to break up with me._

Mitch could hear the stones near them shake and clatter against each other, a few floating up in the corner of his eye, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

He hadn't brought up after high school because he had known this was coming. Jonas was a smart kid who wanted to make something of himself, and to get away from the stress of his family. Of course he would want to go to college off somewhere, to start his life for real. And Mitch fucking Mueller had no business being in that dream.

He had prayed that if they never talked about it, then maybe it wouldn't happen. That they could stay in their little piece of shit town, together.

He wanted to pin Jonas to ground and just hold onto him, or maybe scream and punch a fucking wall to ground himself a little bit. Instead he just sat there, waiting on Jonas to continue.

The green lights were even brighter now, and Mitch felt his heart break. He wanted Joey to be happy, and moving away would do just that, even if he wasn't a part of that picture. He was selfish for wanting to hold him back.

He didn't miss the finch when he curled up around Jonas, but he had to touch him if this really was his last time with him.

“Joey, you know I just want you to be happy right? No matter what you want, I'd give it to you, okay?”

He didn't really reply, though he did twine their fingers together before hiding his face against his knees.

“Well, I want you to come with me, if I move that is.”

There was a second of panic after the words. Then, Jonas wasn't sure what had happened, but he was suddenly pulled back onto Mitch's lap, the latter kissing all over his cheek as best he could at the awkward angle.

“Fucking Christ Joey, you cute little shit-head! Fuck shit are you trying to kill me? Joey, Joey, Joey. Shit, I'd follow your cute ass anywhere.”

Jonas felt his face heat up, but he didn't get a chance to reply before Mitch was all over him.

Mitch turned him around so he could get a better angle, him sticking his head right under his shirt to blow raspberries on the soft skin and old hickies there, sending Jonas into breathless laughter.

“M-mitch! Stop I'm trying to discuss this with y-you! I'm serious!”

“So am I. Fuck, I thought you were suppose to be smart,” He popped his head from under the shirt with one last kiss. Jonas was pretty sure he could see the beginnings of tears at the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, of course I want to to go with you.”

The words seemed to take years to make their way through his head. When he did, he was all over the taller boy, desperately clinging as he kissed at every available inch of face.

“Oh thank god! You mean it? You aren't going to leave me after the school year ends?”

They were just a pile of kisses and rushed touches, both laughing when they tumbled into the sand. Jonas could barely meet Mitch's eyes when they finally pulled back a bit, Mitch cradling his face in his hands.

“I don't want to ever leave you, Joey. Fuck, you're stuck with me. Babe, I'd go anywhere, do anything, to just be with you.”

Jonas didn't seem to know what to say at first, face warm underneath Mitch's clammy hands. Eventually he did look up, moving one of the hand so he could kiss the old scarred knuckles as a firework of golden lights danced all around them. He had no idea how beautiful he was, or how much Mitch loved him.

“I love you.”

The words had just fallen out of Mitch, and he didn't regret it for one second because the look of awe in Joey's eyes was worth it. The way he jumped him was more than fucking worth it.

Between kisses Jonas managed one soft “I love you, too” before the time for words was over and the world seemed to fall away and the sound of the ocean surrounded them.

 


End file.
